Pressure gauges are widely utilized in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications where measuring an indication of fluid pressure values is required. Values of pressure are usually displayed by a displaceable pointer opposite a dial plate containing graduations of pressure indicia. The gauge typically utilizes a pressure-sensitive element and incurs a predictable displacement in response to pressure changes to which it is exposed. The displacement is then translated via a movement or amplifier leading directly to the pointer that is displaced opposite the dial plate.
In a typical diaphragm-type pressure gauge, the dial plate is secured internally of the casing by fasteners, as disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,422 incorporated herein by reference. The diaphragm assembly is then mounted in an enclosure using hardware such as screws, rivets, welding, etc. Other forms of diaphragm constructions are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,572,970; 3,844,025; and 4,488,341.
While such prior dial installations have functioned well, they have long been regarded as being too labor intensive and incurring costs beyond what would appear to be merited.
Despite recognition of the foregoing, a much simpler and more economically feasible approach to effect a reliable, inexpensive, and simple installation of the dial plate, that eliminates the need for fasteners has not heretofore been known.